Des papiers de bonbon
by Lumi55
Summary: Imaginez comment les parents de Neuville Londubat ont vécu leur vie à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste ?


Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling, je ne fais pas d'argent avec ce texte !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Des papiers de bonbons

C'est officiel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus de ce monde. Quelle joie ! Mais également quelle tristesse. Quand je pense à toutes ces personnes qui ont perdu la vie, mon cœur se serre. Et j'ai conscience de combien nous sommes chanceux à ce jour. Lorsque je serre mon fils dans mes bras, je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Car mes pensées vont inévitablement vers le petit Harry Potter qui n'aura pas la chance de grandir avec ses propres parents…

Quelle tristesse. Nous lui devons cette paix miraculeuse et lui ne connaîtra pas le bonheur de voir Lily et James comme je les ai connus. Je me souviens de toutes ces années durant lesquelles James passait son temps à tourner autour de Lily. Mais cette dernière ne voulait pas se laisser séduire aussi facilement. Vu de l'extérieur, ce jeu de chat et souris était amusant à observer. Il nous redonnait du baume au cœur alors que l'on savait tous combien le mal grandissait en-dehors des murs de Poudlard. Il nous fallait vivre et oublier tout ce qui nous attendait à l'extérieur.

Nombreux sont les couples qui se sont formés dans cette école. J'en fais d'ailleurs partie. J'ai rapidement laissé mes sentiments vogués vers Frank. Et lorsque nos études se sont terminées, nous avons tout de même tenté de vivre normalement. Un mariage, un enfant. C'était de la pure folie pour certains. Un espoir d'une vie meilleure pour nous. Et ce, même si notre implication au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix était plus que dangereuse.

Je tremble alors que mon petit Neuville s'est doucement endormi dans mes bras. Harry et lui sont nés le même jour. Peut-être que cela aurait pu être nous à la place des Potter ? Il ne faut pas penser à de telles choses. Il faut profiter de cette vie de paix qui nous est offerte. Mais hélas, il faudra encore parcourir bien du chemin avant que notre quotidien redevienne aussi beau et paisible qu'auparavant. Car même si le Mage Noir est tombé, il reste encore bien des partisans, tapis dans l'ombre.

Mais ce soir, nous avons décidé de vivre. Maintenant que notre fils dort paisiblement, la mère de Frank va venir le garder pendant que nous profiterons de cette belle soirée. Un dernier baisé sur son front avant que nous partions. Frank me prend la main et nous marchons simplement dans les ruelles, comme de simple Moldus. Nous souhaitons juste apprécier cet instant, sous un ciel gorgé d'étoiles. Un moment à nous. Une renaissance.

Nous sommes tellement absorbés par la magie de ce moment qu'il nous est impossible de prêter attention à cette sombre rue inquiétante que nous sommes en train de parcourir. Pourtant, nous sommes deux Aurors puissants. Mais cela ne suffira pas à nous aider.

Plusieurs personnes vêtues de noir viennent d'apparaître devant nous. Sans un mot, nous savons qui ils sont : des Mangemorts. Serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous sortons tout de même nos baguettes. Mais trop tard. Ils nous ont pris par surprise. D'un mouvement de leur part, nous nous retrouvons cloués au sol, incapables de bouger. Ils s'avancent vers nous et nous saisissent pour disparaître de cette ruelle.

C'est maintenant dans une sorte de caveau sans lumière que nous nous retrouvons. Je lance un regard apeuré à mon mari. Je lis la même inquiétude dans ses yeux. Sans nos baguettes, il nous sera bien difficile de leur échapper.

Nos ennemis ne semblent plus avoir peur de cacher leur identité. Nous pouvons désormais voir leur visage. J'en reconnais certains et sans aucune surprise. Des êtres malfaisants qui ont toujours été fiers de leur pureté de sang. Parmi eux, une femme dont la folie n'a d'égal que sa colère.

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

— Nous n'en savons rien, réplique Frank avec un maigre espoir de faire entendre raison à cette diablesse.

— Mauvaise réponse.

Et comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, la Mangemort lance un sortilège impardonnable. Avec horreur, je vois sous mes yeux le corps de mon époux se convulser de douleur.

— Arrêtez ! On n'a aucune idée d'où il se trouve !

Souhaitant sans doute me faire regretter cette mauvaise réponse, un des serviteurs du Mage Noir me lance le même supplice. Chaque parcelle de mon corps est comme brûlé à blanc. Chacun de mes muscles se contracte dans une douleur inimaginable. Puis le sort est levé.

— Nous avons tout notre temps, et même si j'aime cette activité, je dois avouer qu'il serait préférable pour tout le monde ici que nous ayons une réponse rapide. Alors, où est-il ?

A cet instant, je comprends combien cette nuit sera longue. J'ignore où nous sommes. Personne ne pourra nous trouver. Je réalise que nous sommes condamnés à endurer mille souffrances dans l'attente d'informations que nous n'avons pas. Mais comment faire comprendre à cette folle de Bellatrix qu'il nous est impossible de les aider dans leur quête ?

Les questions sont posées, une fois encore. Et les sortilèges pleuvent toujours plus violents, toujours plus intenses. Je croise plusieurs fois le regard de Frank. Je suis malgré tout heureuse de ne pas vivre cette nuit toute seule. Un sentiment égoïste. Mais sa présence m'aide à garder la raison. Il me donne la force d'endurer tous ces assauts de douleur.

Pourtant je sais qu'il y aura un point de non retour. Car je sens déjà que toute cette souffrance ne me quitte plus. Même lorsque les sorts sont levés, je continue de crier combien mon corps reste meurtri. Ma vie ne se résume plus qu'à de l'horreur. Je n'entends plus rien. De toute façon, la question reste inchangée : Où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je dois bien être la dernière à le savoir ! Ils ne veulent pas admettre qu'il ait été tué par un enfant d'un an passé ! Qui aurait pu le croire ?

Alors nous sommes là, hurlant sous la torture de ses serviteurs du mal. Et je sens mon esprit s'envoler. Peut-être pour se préserver ? Ou tout simplement pour échapper à cet enfer ? J'ai l'impression que toute mon âme s'évade. Je me sens bientôt comme simple spectatrice de toute cette horreur.

Encore et encore, des heures durant, ces Mangemorts passent leurs nerfs sur nous. Peut-être dans l'espoir de voir renaître leur guide. Je n'ai plus aucune force pour lutter. Frank non plus. Et pourtant, ils ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter. Comme si cette torture avait le pouvoir de faire apparaître leur maître.

Je ne fais plus le moindre geste. Mon corps ne se convulse que sous la puissance des sorts Endoloris. Voilà pourquoi, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce alors qu'une lumière aveuglante s'anime devant nous. Après toutes ces heures de torture, l'espoir semble renaître. De nombreux sortilèges sont échangés. Il semblerait qu'on vienne nous délivrer. Malgré ma joie intérieure, je ne suis plus en mesure de faire le moindre mouvement.

Lorsque le calme revient enfin, un de mes camarades Auror se penche sur mon corps qui semble sans vie.

— Elle respire encore !

— Frank aussi.

— Vite ! Emmenons-les à l'Hôpital.

Nous sommes transportés dans un autre endroit : l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Le meilleur lieu qui soit pour nous guérir du mal qui continue de nous ronger le corps et l'esprit.

Les jours passent. Placés sur différents lits, nous voyons défiler différents mages et sorciers expérimentés dans l'art de la guérison. Même si ces hommes et ces femmes ne se ressemblent pas, ils finissent tous par afficher cette même expression sur leur visage. Une déception, un abandon. Je lis dans leurs yeux ce même signe de défaite. Aucun ne semble capable de nous venir en aide.

Et pourtant je suis bien là. Je les vois. Je les entends. Mais je n'ai plus le moindre contrôle de mon propre corps. En va-t-il de même de mon mari ? A-t-il seulement une chance de se réveiller de ce sombre cauchemar ? Il le faut. Pour notre fils. Comment pourra-t-il grandir sans nous ?

De la visite. La mère de Frank vient nous voir. A en juger par l'expression de son visage, elle ne semble pas avoir de nouvelle positive à nous annoncer. Je reste étendue dans mon lit, incapable de bouger. Elle se penche vers mon mari, son fils. Puis elle s'adresse à nous deux :

— Je jure de prendre soin de Neuville. Il ne manquera de rien. Je serai toujours là pour lui.

Ces simples mots me brisent le cœur. Et je suis pourtant bien incapable de réagir en conséquence. Nous sommes condamnés à vivre dans cette pièce. Il n'y a donc aucun espoir. Et je pense que le pire, c'est que j'en sois consciente.

Le temps passe. Peut-être des années. Je n'ai pas vraiment de notion du temps. Les seules indications sont les différentes visites reçues. Notre enfant grandit vite. Et je ne suis pourtant pas capable de le prendre dans mes bras. Malgré tout, il y a une amélioration. Même si je ne peux pas porter mon propre fils, j'arrive maintenant à me tenir debout. J'ai pris pour habitude de marcher de long en large de cette pièce. Je le fais sans vraiment contrôler quoi que ce soit. Mais cela reste un progrès.

Parfois, je me mets à chantonner. Et je reçois constamment des sourires d'encouragement de la part des membres de l'Hôpital. Peut-être se rendent-ils compte qu'il y a du progrès. Peut-être qu'un jour, tout redeviendra comme avant. C'est ce maigre espoir qui m'aide à tenir.

Un jour comme les autres, je jurerai avoir été capable de contrôler ma main droite. Un court instant. C'est vrai. Mais je suis certaine que mon esprit à pu prendre le dessus ! Il y a de l'espoir. Je le sais. Et continuer de voir notre fils Neuville venir nous rendre visite me nourrit d'une force inespérée. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il en vaille de même pour Frank. Mais en mon for intérieur, je sais qu'un remarquable progrès se manifeste en moi. Si seulement les membres du personnel soignant pouvaient s'en rendre compte…

Voici donc mon nouvel objectif. Tenter de faire comprendre que mes capacités sont toujours présentes et bien enfouies au font de moi. Leur montrer qu'Alice Londubat n'a pas cessé de vivre !

L'heure du repas est là. Une poignée de minutes manque avant que l'on nous apporte notre plateau. Elle arrive. Cette infirmière, avec son indéfectible joie de vivre, vient nous donner le plat du jour. Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle pouvait véhiculer un tel optimisme dans une salle remplie de personnes incapables de vivre normalement.

Alors qu'elle dépose mon plateau, je prends possession de ma main en lui saisissant le poignet. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Pas un mot. Tout doit passer par le regard. Elle semble effrayée durant les premières secondes. Puis quelque chose se passe. Mon message muet semble faire effet. Puis elle retire délicatement son bras de mon emprise. Elle se recule enfin et quitte la pièce sans un seul mot.

Peut-être est-elle troublée de ce contact inattendu. Et je sais maintenant que tous ces progrès ne sont pas seulement dans ma tête. J'ai bien réussi à garder le contrôle de moi-même pendant plusieurs secondes ! Un miracle ! Je dois recommencer. Il faut que je m'entraîne. Mais je me sens si faible. Un bon repas. Voilà qui va m'aider…

De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Mon corps se remet à agir par automatismes, sans que je ne puisse décider de rien. Les mets ne sont pas exceptionnels. Mais cela passe le temps, de manger. Et puis, le final est toujours délicieux. A chaque repas, un petit bonbon vient clore le festin. Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception.

Lentement, je déballe la sucrerie de son papier avant de la porter jusqu'à ma bouche. Pendant un instant, je me sens plus légère. Mon esprit s'évapore. Et lorsque je reprends conscience, je réalise que plusieurs heures sont écoulées !

Le papier de bonbon est toujours dans ma main. Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait marche arrière. Comme si tous ces petits progrès venaient de s'envoler ! Je me sens de nouveau comme un légume. Serait-ce un étrange effet secondaire des sortilèges Doloris que nous avons subit à l'époque ? Pourquoi ne se manifesterait-il que maintenant ?

A moins qu'il en ait toujours été ainsi ! Après réflexion, je suis incapable de me souvenir avec exactitude de ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin de chaque repas ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà vu une aide soignante venir récupérer nos plateaux ! Cela voudrait-il dire que mon esprit est inconscient à ce moment-là ?

Mais pourquoi ? Suis-je droguée ? Quelqu'un aurait-il tout intérêt à nous savoir cloués dans ces lits, plutôt que chez nous et bien vivants ? Nous étions des Aurors puissants. N'importe quel partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres préférerait nous savoir à l'état de légume…

Je sens encore ce petit bout de papier dans ma main. Serait-ce cette friandise la seule responsable ? Dans ce cas, il me suffirait simplement de ne plus en manger. Ainsi, je validerai ma théorie. Je dois juste attendre le prochain repas.

Le voici ! Comme toujours, je mange par automatisme. Et la fin… NON ! Il m'est impossible de prendre le contrôle ! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avaler ce nouveau bonbon. Mon corps réagit de lui-même. Et cette touche sucrée est le seul plaisir à ce fade repas. Alors, impuissante, je laisse cette friandise se dissoudre lentement dans ma bouche.

Je suis là ! Je suis de retour ! Combien de temps ? Combien d'heures ? Plusieurs à n'en pas douter. Je suis prise au piège. Prisonnière de mon propre corps. Condamnée à subir ce poison qui n'a pour seule vocation que de me clouer à ce lit, pour le reste de ma vie.

Non ! Je ne resterai pas spectatrice de ma propre fin ! Il faut que je trouve le moyen de donner l'alerte !

Est-ce que la mère de Frank saura comprendre ? Elle est mon seul espoir. Neuville est encore trop jeune.

Dans un ultime effort, je fais en sorte de conserver tous ces petits papiers de bonbon. Dans l'attente d'une prochaine visite…

Ils sont là ! Ils sont venus nous voir ! Mon fils est bien plus grand que je ne l'avais imaginé. C'est merveilleux. Augusta Londubat nous annonce qu'il vient de faire son entrée à Poudlard ! Je réalise avec effroi combien d'années se sont écoulées !

Ne perdant pas mon objectif de vue, je donne un papier de bonbon à ma belle-mère. Je garde l'espoir qu'elle comprendra. Mais je me rends compte au regard qu'elle me lance qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. Je ne suis qu'une folle à ses yeux. Alors je n'ai plus qu'une maigre chance. Prenant les derniers papiers que je possède, je me dirige maintenant vers mon fils. Il les accepte. Et dans ses yeux, je lis tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Pas de folie. Que c'est bon !

Les jours passent. Les mois. Les années. Tout défile de la même façon. Et à chaque visite, le même défi ! Ces petits papiers de bonbon que je laisse à mon fils. Car lui seul semble bien vouloir les accepter. Saura-t-il comprendre un jour ? Je ne peux lui en vouloir s'il ne parvenait pas à décrypter ce message. Qui le pourrait ? Pas moi plus qu'un autre…

Noël est là. Cela se voit aux différentes décorations. Mon fils vient nous rendre visite avec ma belle-mère. Il y a de l'animation. Nous sommes nombreux dans cette chambre pour les résidents permanents. Et j'entends bien qu'il y a de nombreux visiteurs. J'ai donné mes papiers de bonbon. Et ils s'apprêtent à repartir.

Là sur le sol, je vois un autre papier. Je me baisse dans un ultime effort pour le ramasser. Comme toujours, je vais forcer ce corps à accomplir sa quête. Je m'approche de mon fils qui est entouré de plusieurs personnes. Je les interromps dans leur conversation :

—… Oui, Alice, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Augusta Londubat.

D'un geste timide, je lègue ce bien à mon fils.

— Encore ? dit Mrs Londubat, un peu lasse. Très bien, Alice, ma chérie, très bien… Neuville, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais prends-le.

Mon fils a déjà la main tendue dans laquelle je dépose ce papier vide de Ballongomme du Bullard.

— C'est très gentil, ma chérie, dit la vieille femme d'une voix faussement enjouée en me tapotant l'épaule.

— Merci, maman, dit Neuville à voix basse.

Une fois de plus, je perds le contrôle et mon corps fait demi-tour en chantonnant. Je suis certaine d'une chose : j'ai reconnu quelqu'un. Parmi ce petit groupe se trouvait un jeune homme du même âge que mon fils. Et le plus troublant, c'était sa ressemblance avec James Potter.

Je n'ai plus jamais revu ces jeunes gens. Peut-être s'étaient-ils trouvés là par hasard ? Dans tous les cas, le temps continue de défiler et je suis de plus en plus fière de notre fils. Il semble gagner en assurance. Il évolue. Peut-être que le monde est également en train de changer. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de ces murs…

Les visites de Neuville se font plus rares. Je sens que quelque chose se passe dehors. Je souhaite qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal. Je donnerai tout pour le protéger. Mais je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Lors d'un repas, je m'étonne de ne pas trouver de bonbon. Il semblerait qu'il ait été oublié. Je vais pouvoir rester consciente plus longtemps que d'habitude ! Ce sera peut-être l'occasion de faire de nouveaux progrès. Car jusque-là personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Au repas suivant, pas de bonbon non plus. Quelque chose a changé. Le poison va lentement pouvoir quitter mon organisme. Mais j'imagine qu'il faut du temps. J'arrive à devenir plus attentive à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Des brides de conversations tombent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Des infirmières qui parlent de « nouvelle guerre » d'une « nouvelle époque de terreur à cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » de « conditions difficiles à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste sans les généreux dons de la famille Malfoy »…

Tout s'éclair ! Plus de bonbon, mais également plus de don de la famille Malfoy ! Ce petit bonus à chaque repas visait-il à garder les malades dans leur état ? C'est ce qui semblait fonctionner sur moi ! Je dois me battre. Plus fort que jamais ! Je dois tout faire pour me réveiller de cette léthargie.

Et ça marche ! Frank semble rester éveillé bien plus longtemps que d'habitude ! L'espoir renaît enfin ! Une nouvelle force me guide, et ce, même si je n'ai pas revu mon petit Neuville depuis de longs mois. Je souhaite qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé…

Une nouvelle tombe ! Depuis de long mois que je lutte pour recouvrer mes sens et le contrôle de mon corps, enfin, une nouvelle d'espoir ! Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une fois encore ! Il semblerait même que notre fils se soit vaillamment battu à ses côtés ! Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière.

Je contrôle mon corps. Il ne me manque plus que la parole.

Une visite.

— Maman. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir cette année. Les choses étaient compliquées à Poudlard…

— Neuville.

Je suis aussi estomaquée que lui. J'ai enfin pu prononcer son nom. Je le serre tout contre moi en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il aura fallu attendre plus de seize années pour que je puisse enfin prendre mon fils dans mes bras et lui murmurer combien je l'aime.


End file.
